The invention concerns a security element having at least one structure layer which is at least region-wise transparent, a diffractive first relief structure which is arranged at least region-wise, and a diffractive second relief structure which is arranged at least region-wise, wherein the first and second relief structures differ at least region-wise and are arranged in different planes of the security element as viewed parallel to the plane of the structure layer, wherein the first relief structure adjoins a first reflection layer with a first contour and the second relief structure adjoins a second reflection layer with a second contour. The invention further concerns various processes for the production of such a security element and a security document having a security element of that kind.
Security elements involving a structure of that kind are known from DE 10 2005 017 169 A1. They are applied here to a security document by means of a transfer film. That arrangement has a thin structure layer which is not self-supporting and which involves a layer thickness <10 μm. After the application of the security element to a security document the first relief structure is arranged at the surface of the security document and can have an optical and/or technical function or can also be detected by tactile means. The security element on the security document can be viewed from only one side or alternatively from both sides.
WO 97/19820 A1 describes a security element in the form of an information carrier with a self-supporting structure layer of a layer thickness of >20 μm, which is applied to a security document, for example a cheque. Viewing of the security element is provided only on its side that is remote from the security document.
In the case of the known security elements, as viewed at least from one side of the security element, the first reflection layer and at the same time at least regions of the second reflection layer are visible, in which respect optical effects of the first relief structure and the second relief structure are visible in combination.